The production of cosmetic patterns on the skin by using decal transfers requiring the addition of an intermediary liquid in order to obtain a transfer of the pattern onto the skin is known.
Other makeup devices such as palettes grouping together one or more different makeup compositions producing distinct colors are, moreover, known.
However, such devices provide users with a relatively limited range of colors not necessarily suitable for the user's taste. Such devices consequently limit the makeup effects that can be obtained and may not allow the user to customize their makeup at their pleasure. They may not be suitable for the various types of skin that exist.
There is a need to benefit from new makeup devices.
There is also a need to obtain makeup devices which make it possible to simply obtain complex and customized makeup results.
The invention is directed toward meeting all or some of these needs.